terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Kizenia
The history of Kizenia is long and filled with constant struggles for maintaining the national sovereignty. The history is filled with clashes between different cultures, oppressive governments and unique cultures. 'Prehistory and the Dacic Kingdom (4000 BC - 400 AD)' The history of Kizenia begins with the first hunter gatherers that came here circa 4000 BC. The settlers were pretty advand ced, learning to use tools and be able to harvest the land and domesticate the animals. By 600 BC and until 100 AD, the kingdom flourished, forming a Dacic kingdom, with great organizing power by uniting all the tribes, Scitii, Xarii and more. The history changed with the increasing power of Selucian colonists that expanded through forging powerful cities on the coastal area of a nation. First Selucian colonies appeared near 102 AD, with cities like Duma, Histrina or Potassa. The cities quickly became important trade routes between Selucians and Dacic tribes. However some wars between 110 and 120 AD spread the Selucian power into the Kizenian terrritory. Alongside Selucian administration, Selucian civils flock in and settled in new fortified cities around Kizenia, spreading in time through the whole Kizenia. By 202 AD, the whole Kizenia was a mixture of Selucians and Dacians. The good relations between them made possible for coexistence, as 248 AD, the Aurelian retreat happens and the Selucians are forced to retreat as they cannot longer permit holding the fortresses. 'First Kizenian States (400 AD - 1493 AD)' Between third century and eight century, the first Kizenian states form under the retro-selucians (combination of Dacians and Selucians) that were left by the Selucian administration. Meanwhile, migration of Deltarians alongside Kuzakians. The Kuzaks hoarded Kizenian lands for a while, before settling down in the northern regions of Kizenia. The clash of different cultures on the Kizenian territory led to the formation of the First Retro-Selucian Kingdom, a kingdom forged by Marcel Selucius, a retro-selucian. The kingdom did not last long, clashes between the regions began on the basis of religious, cultural, political, social and economical differences, leading to the formation of medieval states, grouped around a culture. In the south, Kizenian county was ruling over the actual Kizenian County and Dobrița with the capital at Târgov, while the Mălin Kingdom ruled over the Mălin regions, with the capital at Hobița, being predominantly Kuzaki influenced, and Ardelian Principality, split on political basis. The states were ruled by leaders called voievozi. Kizenian culture developed with the first attested historical document in Kizenian in the 12th century, the letter for Neacșu from Giurgiu was found by archeologists, citing a transfer of money from a fortress to another noble. From there, the Selucian past influenced the formation of Kizenian language, the alphabet being based on the Selucian one, as for the religion that become predominantly after the influence of Trigunia become predominant. Hosianism spread with the expansion of the Trigunian influence in Keris saw also an increased influence of Trigunian language in the formation of Kizenia. The trigunian language was used when reading religious books in churches for years. The period between 13th and 14th centuries saw an increase in instability and a struggle for maintaining the independence as feudal kingdoms. The expansion of Trigunian influence through conquest made Kizenian feudal states to try unite and defend, holding the ground and defeating Trigunians in the great battle of Humor, where the Trigunians were defeated. However the increase pressure from outside made the kingdoms more and more weak. By the end of the Ștefan rule over Kizenian County, it was clear that the nations could not hold together anymore. The 15th century saw Trigunian Tsardom expanded through military conquests. The Kizenian states could not hold anymore the Trigunian army outside Kizenia. As such, on 1493, the Treaty of Giurgiu is signed, officially, Kizenian states, except for some years when Kizenian County was still independent, surrender and enter a state of Trigunian protectorate. 'Trigunian Overlordship (1493 AD - 1647AD)' The protectorate period did not last long tough, the period was characterized by peace, general content and despite it being under Trigunian rule, the states were having pretty much a lot of freedoms related to internal policies and the taxes were not so high. However things started to get worse with new leaders of Trigunia, starting to abuse the protectorate, taxing the people, especially the poor, installing puppet leaders (voievozi păpuși), treating the locals poorly and creating more punitive measures. Upset by this, Generalul Vlad (Vlad the General, real name being Vlădică Horea) came to power by overthrowing the Trigunian puppet government and installing a Kizenian Principality. The Endralonians promised him help, sending some troops but not enough to maintain the revolt, conquering for a short period of time before Trigunian reinforcements to come large parts of the Kizenian territory, reaching almost Hobița. With his army tired and surrounded, he has no other way than retreat. Preparing for a defensive and believing Endralonians would help, he sets a camp near Giurgiu. However he was assassinated, ending the revolt. The upcoming century, the Trigunian Tsardom decided to restrain the rights of its colonies, instead, replacing it with a direct control over the territories. The abusive measures were coupled with Trigunian colonists and exploitation. However many resources in Kizenia attracted a new empire, the Endralonian Empire, which was starting to grow in power and forge a strong naval fleet. The Trigunian Tsardom was an empire, but their main focus regarding military was the land army, however even this was showing lack of proper care. With this in mind, Endralon started to attack Trigunia, waging several wars over the Kizenian colonies. By the next decades it was clear that the Trigunians will lose, so they made some compromises. After the battle of Pehlimbar, 1583, clarified the situation, forcing the Trigunian Tsardom to ask for a peace treaty hold in Hobița, where it was decided that Trigunians will maintain control of Mălin Kingdom and Ardelia, while Endralon will annex the Kizenian Counties. With this came a general state of peace, however Endralon colonized southern parts and exploited the lands to the maximum. However, it was not all bad. The southern parts started to prosper economically and have their infrastructure upgraded, having also a better administration. 'Endralonian Rule (1647 AD - 1879 AD)' The Endralonian colonial period over Kizenia began with 1647, after Trigunia was defeated in a battle against Endralon at Mărăni, Ardelia. The defeat convinced Trigunians to leave Ardelia completely. Ten years later, the Trigunians retreated completely, leaving Mălin as a protectorate of Endralon, which was not bad, considering the rest of Kizenia being colonized and fully exploited. The Endralonians started slave trade routes with Kizenians, bringing them to Endralon for cheap labor, while in Kizenia they banned all other languages and forced people to Aurorianism. However the brutal period lasts until 1848, when Endralon was weaker. Despite Kizenia being a colony of Endralon, it achieved a somewhat better status of Commonwealth, being able to have some freedoms and form their own administration. By 1866, Kizenia, despite being under Endralonian rule, was able to form its first Constitution and become a monarchy. The state was still under foreign control, however with the leader Carol the Second, the modernizer of Kizenia, the nation developed significantly, pushing bills to improve democracy, conditions of life by splitting land for farmers, liberating slaves, helping at promoting at creating a new Kizenian culture and sense of unity and making peace between the different ethnic groups and religions. However his rule was done with an iron fist, in the end he became corrupted and was removed by a revolt. By 1870, the regions voted for their own leaders, as a reform by Endralon to give both freedom to own ruler but also keep regions divided. However Carol the III was so popular, that he was voted on 4 October, 1872, in both of the nations, thus raising a dilema. He decided to become the ruler of Principality of Mălin, Ardelia and Kizenian Counties. This infuriated Endralon and compelled them to send armies to stop the revolution on August 1877. The war for independence began on 1 December, 1877, with the declaration of independence by the Principality under Carol al III-lea. The war was in the first very short part carried on sea, until Endralon could bring all of its fleets. The first battles were a win for the Kizenian army, winning easily by capturing ports to the south. The initial success was replaced with a quick defeat as the Endralonian fleet bombarded and destroyed coastal defenses, sinking the Kizenian fleet and landing on the Kizenian territory. On land, the Kizenian army held them back, but soon they were outnumbered and fled into the mountains. Here they fought a long and hard campaign, but on the brink of the collap se they sought help. The rebels won the support of the Trigunians, who pledged to support Kizenian independence. The Trigunian army reached the Carpenian chain, helping greatly Kizenia in the second year of war. Winter came, facilitating the defense of Kizenia, as Endralonian armies, badly equipped could not maintain their lines anymore, crippled by the long war that exausted them greatly. The Endralonians sought a peace treaty, however the Kizenians kept fighting until on 5 May, 1879 when they defeated the last Endralonian force in Kizenia, liberating the whole country. The treaty was signed at Giurgiu one day later and confirmed the independence of Kizenia. But soon things turned bad. 'Independent Kizenia (1879 AD - 1940 AD)' The 19th century was a hard century for Kizenian counties. Having finally achieved independence, the Kizenians started to wonder what will happen. First, an idea of an unitary republic floated around, but that was quickly discarded as inter-ethnic fights began over who got to control who and other serious issues with administration made impossible achieving that. As such, between 1879 and 1883, a weak Confederacy was formed. Some claim this as the best idea to this date and that in the past people could not understand each other so well. The Confederacy was characterized with federal tenets for regional governments having lots of powers. The period was short and described as turbulent, lots of bureaucracy and bad governments. The Confederacy did not last and the regions could not form around it. On 6 July, 1883, the Confederation is abolished as all regions think of an alternative. With the regional instability, the new ruler, Ferdinand the I came to power and abolished the federal tenets for a more unitary state. By 1884, the Kizenian Kingdom is formed with full sovereignty. Between 1884 and 1921 was characterized as prosperous for Kizenia. The conditions of life were greatly improved by the liberal policies on the markets. Kizenian industry developed alongside the oil rigs formed around Poieniță fields. The economy boomed, alongside cultural revolution taking place, while patriotism and liberalism sky-rocketed. Under Ferdinand the First, the nation prospered, however the era was about to end in 1921, with the death of Ferdinand the First. In 1921, Ferdinand II assumed the throne. His rule was short of only four years, he ran after that from Kizenia to have a relationship with a woman that was deemed not good for him by the Royal Family, the woman had to be Kizenian, but he went for Endralonian woman called Martha. The throne was again empty, the Regency Council found a replacement, the other son of Ferdinand, Mihai. The solution did not last long though, Mihai the first suffered of an unknown ill and passed away on 25 March 1926. The throne was again empty, the nation was in crisis and many issues occured aside corruption and stagnation in economy. At the throne comes as replacement Ferdinand the Second, he came back for the throne after he left his lover. The new ruler lead Kizenia for the next 24 years. However his rule was weak and with few accomplishments, during his rule, several re volts of the peasants and workers occured. He was replaced after letting the Avangarda (The avanguard movement) to have political powers, with fascism increasingly popular. 'Avangarda Rule and Interdictatorial Period (1940 AD - 1949 AD)' The Avangarda reached power by taking the power from the monarch and on 7 June 1940, establishes under Corneliu Ionescu an authoritarian Hosianist regime that ruled 5 years in which Kizenia was characterized as an isolated, brutal and devastating regime, with epurations against Endralonians and Kuzaks, also brutally executing gays and other sexual minorities. With the 1945, the Trigunians intervened and took over Kizenia. The next three years saw an increase in socialist popularity, with the Communist Party of Kizenia coming slowly to power. The Trigunians were not necessarily socialists, but the army stationed sympathized with the new party and helped it come to power. On 1 July 1949, the king Mihai the II, a king that helped at overturning the fascist regime through arrest of Andronescu, abdicates and leaves the throne, officially letting Kizenia become a socialist republic. 'Communist Dictatorship (1949 AD - 1990 AD)' During the oppressive regime of Gheorghe Ceaușeanu, the nation was changed. From 1949 until 1979, Ceaușeanu completely changed the nation, implementing Leodnist principles and made an unique type of communism, with nationalist twists. However at the end of the rule, he let Gherghe Suruceanu to lead the Communist Party. From 1979 and 1981 the nation prospered under the new rule, but soon it collapsed as the nation was ravaged by problems and the foreign competition slowly made the Kizenian industry obsolete. By 1987, the leader becomes obssesed with himself and installs the personality cult. Coupled with poverty and serious internal problems, the regime collapsed. On 6 August, 1990, people went on street and toppled down the regime, executing the lea der shortly after, with a quick process for it. The bloody revolution let Kizenia in despair and search for new values. 'Democratic Kizenia (1990 AD - Today)' The return of democracy came at last. The period between 1990 and 2000 tough, despite new Constitution and reforms, it was not enough, a neo communist government ruled with a strong authority over, with high levels of corruption and the old elite finding its way back in power. 1990 onward, Kizenia had developed and become more democratically, as for the economy is recovering itself, slowly but surely. The situation looks even more better, after 2004 and new Constitution, the nation became a monarchy again with the king Nicolae Maximilian.